Slave To The Uknown Darkness
by The Phoenix's last breath
Summary: This story is an idea used from Dark Mischievous Fox's story Slave To a Dark God though wit out the.. explicit parts if you want to know more you will have to read it. But I disclaim and enjoy


"Sorry Zade, but I can't continue to train you" The taller man said adjusting his black belt. "Wha- what, why?!" The sixteen year old said looking into the brown eyes he had started to respect as a father. "You haven't made a payment in over a month, I can't allow you to continue to train here and allow other people to think you are getting a free ride." Zade glared at his mentor before huffing "Very well, before I go at least let me fight you like the final test permits." The mentor nodded before stepping back and getting into a fighting position "Get ready then." Zade stepped back into a fighting position allowing the light of room to flood on to his fighting slacks. They were a somewhat reflective black cloth with golden dragons slithering up either side of the slacks. At the bottom of the legs a stretchy material held the leg holes of the pants to his ankles keeping them from swinging around and being in the way. On his torso he wore a sleeved black tank top which clung to his body showing off its muscularity. His blue eyes locked with his mentors as he swung his black hair out of his face. "Ready?" He asked his mentor before the man nodded causing Zade to take off faster than the eye could see.

Now was his chance to take out his agression. He had taken these classes and payed for them because he wanted some control in his life. He delivered a quick punch to the mentors stomach only for it to be caught shocking the mentor at the power put behind the punch. His parents had abused him, scars littered his body because his parents felt he was nothing more then a servant. He used the distraction of his fist to swing his leg to knock over the mentor but the man just jumped over it before giving a kick towards Zades chest. He was nothing but a waste of space to so many people and he wanted some one to feel his pain. He grabbed the intruding foot and twisted it causing the mentor to spin and fly backwards before landing on one foot facing his pupil. Quick as lightning he dashed forward and feinted a fist to right. This man was supposed to be his fatherly figure but even he cast him aside like a piece of unwanted trash. Retracting his arm he swung his left fist making contact with his mentors ribs.

All he wanted was for some one to care for him. Another fist to the mentors chest. Some one to love him, a foot to the stomach. He wanted a family, friend, some one to care. Dashing forward he yelled and jumped landing his two feet on his mentors chest before pushing off sending them both flying across the mat. He landed on one foot and stared at his mentors crumpled body with tears in his eyes. His mentor chuckled and painfully got up "I guess I taught you a little to well." Zade glared at the man "All I wanted was some one to care for me, I guess not even you could do that." With that he turned on his heel and walked out the door leaving a shocked man inside. Zade ran barefooted across the pavement trying to get back home as fast as he could. He was going to be in so much trouble with his parents for being late. Infact he was so caught up in the fact he didn't notice the eighteen wheeler charging straight for him as he ran across the road. However when it made contact with him he didn't find any pain surge through his body, in fact all he felt was peace. Like being put to sleep and as his eyes closed one thought passed his mind "Heh, I am free"

- Line Break -

Giratina was doing her daily patrol, though it was lonely she still had to do it other wise Arceus would complain. "You have to do your duty as the reverse world guardian" she would complain "It is your job as a legendary to maintain the balance between earth and the reverse world." All she heard was blah, blah, blah though and tried to tune her out. The reverse world was as quiet as usual but that did not last long as she heard an explosion go off a bit away from her current location. "Those vile humans are at it again" She snarled before taking off, wiggling her self like a snake through mid air. Her tentacle like appendages flowed behind her as she cut through the air like lightning. Screeching, her eyes ran over the body of a human who appeared to be asleep. This confused her for there seemed to have been an explosion from this area but she just ignored it and screeched again. This in turn caused Zade to wake and slowly open his eyes, his head hurt like hell but he still tried to wake himself. When he opened his eyes he saw a black, red, grey, and gold serpent floating in mid-air with some type of golden head-piece on hiding its facial features. What appeared to be the mouth of the head-piece split in half before a red and white light flooded in between the pieces. Zade didn't know what the hell it was and honestly he didn't plan on finding out. On reflex he rolled back and avoided a giant beam that left the serpent like monsters mouth destroying part of, what he realized, was a floating island. All around him he saw similar ones and didn't want to stick around to find out how well they resisted beams as the creäture shrieked and charged another attack.

Turning around he jumped and launched himself to another island narrowly avoiding another beam. Looking around he saw how the sky seemed to be black with tints of different colors here and there. However he didn't stop there as Giratina shrieked in frustration "Why won't this damned human hold still." Charging another beam she fired only for him to launch himself to another island, performing a front flip in the process. "Nimble little thing, let me see him dodge this" She then used shadow force to appear in front of him as he jumped to another island. This did not stop him however as he grabbed the head-piece and pulled himself up onto the top of her head. As she tried to shake him off, he took off again avoiding what seemed to be tentacles that tried to catch him. He ran all the way down the creatures length and pushed off landing on his destined island before taking off and hopping to another. Now Giratina was really irritated as she watched her prey get away "Get back here you pain in the ass" she yelled before taking off after him. Nimbly he hopped back and forth from islands that appeared to be side ways, ignoring gravitational laws, before reaching the end and pushing off. He didn't know what this creäture was but it was fast and powerful, for it broke through the islands he was previously on and charged him.

"Thats it" She thought "I am sick of him." With that she charged up an aura sphere and let it loose before staring in satisfaction as it chased him. Zade watched it follow his every movement and knew he had to get rid of if qucikly. Jumping to another island he grabbed the side of it before tugging and making it float sideways. He held on for everything he was worth as the ball of energy made contact and blew up the island. He felt himself fly backwards and slam his head into solid ground. "Dam" he muttered as his vision darkened and the snake-like creature entered it. "Why can't I catch a break" he whispered before encasing his brain in darkness and falling asleep. Giratina heard what he said and wondered what he meant before shaking her head "Now what to do with him." She thought about this before (Smiling?) and picking him up "I know, it gets rather lonely down here by myself, you can be my slave and keep me company." Zade moaned in responce before she scooped him up in a tentacle and took off, slithering through the air.


End file.
